A Fair Price To Pay
by LetsMakePopcorn
Summary: This was type of love was forbidden. It was absurd. If anyone found out they would have to pay the price of blood.
_This isn't my best work, but hey why not upload it? I know the characters are a bit well OOC, but I needed them to be for this story. I don't own hetalia but I wish I did...that's not gonna happen though. I hope you enjoy this story._

 _-Alejandra_

* * *

Gilbert paced around the large apple tree. She said she would meet him here, but she was no where to be found. That made him nervous. This was forbidden, but still here he stood waiting. He looked up at the full moon that casted a light, he hoped she would come.

He leaned against the tree, and let his body slide down. He sat there looking up at the tree.

Madeline gently opened her balcony door. She pulled out the rope, and tied it to one of the posts. Making sure it was tight enough she slide down. Landing to the grass she let go of the rope and ran. She ran as fast as she could with her Coral night gown. She ran up the hill, and she tipped several times but got up. She hoped he would still be there. At the highest point of the hill stood a huge tree, alone. Smiling she let a sign of relief she saw him.

"Gilbert." She whispered softly grasping his shoulder. Gilbert jolted awake. With confused eyes he looked up to meet soft lavender eyes. He remembered. He smiled up at her.

"You came." He spoke. She nodded and sat down next to him. She let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Her finger laced with his. "I love you." Saying those words made her mind feel high in the clouds. She felt dizzy, but enjoyed it. She loved being here with him. It made her happy, he made her happy. That's all that mattered right now to her. The feeling of being loved.

"I didn't think you would come." He answered honestly. He thought she would stay home where it was safe. This wasn't safe. If someone found out they would both be killed. It was forbidden after all. "I love you so much." He couldn't help it. He didn't mean to fall in love with the lord's daughter, it just happened. He didn't regret it, not for a second. He just hoped that it would stay hidden for them both to say alive. His hand squeezed her. He turned to her and kissed her forehead.

Her face flushed at the display of affection. A large smile stretched to her face. "It hurts to love you this much. It scares me. I'm afraid one day someone will find out. That they will tear us apart." Madeline said her deep thoughts to him. It was her greatest fear. Being teared apart from Gilbert. Her chest hurt at just the thought.

"I'm scared too. I wouldn't live with myself if they hurt you. You mean the world to me." Gilbert looked up at the moon. Deep down he knew that this love wouldn't have a happy ending, but he wanted to stay optimistic for her sake.

"We should run away." Madeline suggested. Gilbert shook his head.

"Your father, mother and brother would miss you."

"But if we do this we can be together."

"We can be together someday." Yes, someday they would be together. That was what Gilbert hoped for.

Madeline yawned next to him. He smiled at her. She must not be used to staying up this late. "How about you start heading home." He stood up, and dusted him self off. He held out his hand to her, and she took it. When she was pulled up she instant wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Gilbert." He took a deep breath. Her hair smelled like the roses she tended too. She was his world there was no doubt about it.

"I love you too, Madeline." With a smile she leaned up, and gave him a kiss. Each time they would kiss it felt like magic. As if they were both in their own little world. One that no one could break. A place where they could truly be happy.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Madeline told him. She left go and waved goodbye. Gilbert looked up to the moon again. He loved her, and he really did want to be with her. He wished that one day it could happen. But a wish is just a wish.

Madeline climbed the rope again, she pulled it back up and hid it away. Smiling to herself she laid on her bed. It didn't take long for her to sleep. Her door opened, eyes looked inside. Then it closed. Those eyes were gone.

Gilbert walked back to the Servant rooms. This is where he lived. He didn't like it, but it was better than the streets.

* * *

"He was with her." A voice spoke. A man grunted in disgust. What the voice spoke of was filthy. Something ugly, something forbidden.

"We will see to getting him." The man assured.

* * *

Gilbert woke up to the sounds of banging. The bedroom door was broken down. Fear washed over him.

"You!" The police yelled at him. He had no idea what was going on. "You were with the lord's daughter. A witness spoke up about you filthy crime." Gilbert felt his blood run cold at the words that were spoken to him. His eyes widened. He no longer cared about his safety, but for the safety of her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Gilbert pleaded. The police man scoffed.

"We can't touch her, she's the lord's daughter but you. You will be hung for this crime." He grabbed Gilbert by the collar, and pulled him out the room. Gilbert didn't resist no matter how much he wanted too. "Tonight will be a good show for the town's folk." Gilbert felt tears fill his eyes. He knew it was forbidden, but he fell in love.

The police man dragged him into a jail cell. "At noon you die." He told him and walked away.

Madeline walked down the stairs of the manor. When she was the dinning room, all three of her family's eyes locked on her. "Is something wrong?" She asked them. Her father motioned her to sit down. She did as told.

"You were having a romance with the Servant boy. His name if I recall was Gilbert." Madeline's eyes' widened. A gasp escaped her lips. Quickly she shook her head.

"No father-" he slammed his hands down on the table. Madeline flinched back.

"You think you can shame our family like this? What was going through that idiotic head of yours?" He yelled at her. She felt her body push back on the chair. "That the heavens he will be hung at noon." Her hands covered her mouth as a loud sob escaped her lips. She shut her eyes, and hoped for it all to be a lie. All she did was fall in love...then again it was forbidden.

Gilbert stared out the cell window. The door behind him popped open. He turned his head. "It's time." Gilbert gulped and nodded. He let himself be taken away.

Madeline had been locked away. They locked her in her room, so that she wouldn't go to the hanging. Looking around she had to find a way out. She was frantic and crying. They were going to kill Gilbert. Without a second though she grabbed a heavy object, and threw it at the glass balcony doors. The glass shattered. Madeline tied the rope that had been hidden onto the pole. When she reached the bottom she ran as fast as she could. She had to make it.

Gilbert looked up at the tree that was set up in the middle of town. All of the town had gathered to see his show. His performance. That made him grin, today he was in the spot light. "Gilbert, your crime was having an affair was the lord's daughter. Your punishment will be death by hanging." A man yelled so the crowd could hear. They booed at Gilbert and called him names. Gilbert walked up a small set of stairs. A rope was tied onto the tree.

She was almost there she could see. She pushed through the crowds apologizing slightly. She was yelling for them to stop, but her words just drifted into the air unheard.

They pulled the rope down on Gilbert neck. Tears stung his eyes. He didn't want to open them. He wouldn't open them.

"Please stop!" She kept yelling as she pushed everyone aside. "I'm begging you!" Madeline made it to the front. "Please don't do-"

They pushed the steps away. Gilbert felt the rope suffocate him. It was getting harder to breath. Through his suffocation he heard her. He opened his red eyes and looked into the crowd. Searching. His eyes landed on her. She was a mess. Tears stained her face, she was gasping.

"I..love..you." He gasped out. He smiled down at her. Maybe this was their fate. Maybe they weren't made to be. Maybe she needed someone better. He felt less pain. He closed his eyes when the ringing in his ears began. He knew he was dying. He only thought of how much he loved her, but this love was forbidden.

Madeline watched as Gilbert twitched around. Then he became limp. The crowd cheered with happiness. Without a second thought she jumped onto the platform where Gilbert once stood. She ran to one of the man and took his sword. Quickly she changed corse and ran to Gilbert. The crowd at this point stopped cheering and looked at Madeline confused. She cut him down. He dropped onto her. She collapsed on the ground. His head laid on her lap.

Her wails echoed through the crowd. She cried and yelled begging for some one to tell her what she did wrong. What did he do wrong? The crowd had no answers they just watched. She looked at them with bitter red eyes. "I loved him!" She yelled. "I loved him so much it hurt!" She grabbed her chest. Then wailed again. "But this- this hurts so much more!" She hit the wood that she sat on. "I want to go back, when I was happy." She looked at Gilbert's dead form. "I want to be with you." She whispered to him. "I can't be here without you." Her eyes casted to the side where the sword lay. "Some day we will be together." She spoke softly, she was no longer crying.

She crawled to the sword and took it in her hands. The people began to tell yell at her to stop. That she was crazy. Walking back to Gilbert to dropped to her knees. "One day we will be together. I wish that day was today." She held the sword up to her neck, "I love you Gilbert." With a swift motion her neck was cut. The sword dropped with a clatter.

The crowd gasped in horror. The lord's young daughter was dead and on the servant boy. No one could process what was going on. This was too confusing. Too absurd. It was forbidden to fall in love in such a way. They knew that, and so did the crowd, so they payed the price.

A fair price for love.


End file.
